


The Dangers of Superheroing

by MissMorwen



Series: BuckyNat Prompts [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Bucky Barnes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorwen/pseuds/MissMorwen
Summary: He had almost fallen back asleep before she returned, freshly showered without a stitch of clothing covering her beautiful body. She slid under the covers and nestled against him, resting her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her closer, burrowing his nose in her still damp hair.***********Buckynat prompt: “What happened to your hair?"





	The Dangers of Superheroing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/gifts).



Bucky woke to the sound of footsteps, high heeled and familiar, clacking on the hardwood floor in the hallway. It was still dark out and checking the time on his phone would ruin his night vision, so he rolled over onto his side and waited for a shape to appear in the door. When it finally did, the dim light made her sparkle. He grinned, said, “C’mere,” and patted the bed next to him.

“Impatient,” Natalia said and went over to the dresser, unclipping her jewelry. The sound of a zipper announced that she was finally taking off that ridiculous palliet encrusted dress he had watched her put on with great discomfort several hours earlier. Even in the near black of their bedroom it managed to catch some light, making it sparkle again as she shimmied out of it.

He threw the cover back for her to get in, but she only huffed a laugh and squashed his high hopes by saying, “I need a shower first, believe me when I say you’ll thank me for it.”

He had almost fallen back asleep before she returned, freshly showered without a stitch of clothing covering her beautiful body. She slid under the covers and nestled against him, resting her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her closer, burrowing his nose in her still damp hair.

Her skin was like silk under his hand, lean muscles slid under it as she draped her arm over his chest. It was good to have her back. Bucky never worried too much when she was out on an op, he knew how well she could handle herself, but he never managed to fully relax until she was back home again. Natalia ruined his quiet reverie by chuckling when her thigh brushed up against – well, it was late enough at night to be called early – his morning wood.

“I’ve missed you too, lover boy.” She kissed his throat, light and dry-lipped, but followed up by a string of them down to his collarbone.

He turned onto his side, rolling slowly to allow her time to shift her head from his shoulder to his arm, and traced a line from her hip, up her side to her face, tilting his head to kiss her before he registered the change. His metal hand lacked the sensitivity of his right and had to carefully grab a lock of her hair and lift it to be sure.

“What happened to your hair?” He squinted as he tried to see her in the dim light. The hair on the side of her head she still rested on his arm had the usual below-shoulder length, he could feel it brushing his chest, but on the other side it barely reached the line of her jaw.

“Ugh, don’t ask,” Natalia said, ducking her head under his gaze, but told him anyway. “Turns out it _was_ too long for superheroing and I owe Clint a dollar. It got caught in some machinery and I had to cut it off. I’m sorry. Does it bother you?”

“Not at all, darlin’. Would love with long hair and short. Or none if it comes to that.” Bucky let his voice go deep and serious.

“Idiot,” she said fondly and tilted her head back to kiss him.

She was still warm from the shower and he pulled her on top of him, relishing in the slide of skin against skin. The kiss was soft and sweet, Bucky slipped his hands from her back to rest on her hips, drawing lazy circles on smooth skin.

She drew back a little while after, propping herself up on a hand by his head. A smile on her voice when she said, “Hi honey, I’m home.”

He used the opportunity to kiss the now exposed line of her jaw, nuzzled her neck and showered it with kisses that made her shiver. “Did you have a good day at the office?”

“It could have gone better. Loving the welcome, though.” She sat up, her thighs lining his sides, her fingers trailing down his chest. Her hair spilled down to her beautiful breasts. Or rather, it did on her left side. On her right, it stuck out at odd angles.

He bit his lip to keep from laughing but didn’t manage to conceal it from her.

“I’m going to have to chop some of it off before I even go to the hairdresser, aren’t I?”

“Well,” he said. “It’s definitely a look.”

Natalia folded her arms under her breasts, it did nothing to improve his focus.

He couldn’t see her mock frown in the dim light, but Bucky knew her well enough to know it was there. “Kiss and make better?” he offered.

She tilted her head as if she was considering a serious proposition. Red hair cascaded down one side while her neck on the other remained enticingly bare. “I mean. You could try.”

He scooped her up with a hand on either side of her hips and deposited her on his thighs when he sat up. “Watch me,” he said and began by kissing her neck. He kept at it until they were both too spend to move and she finally relented, saying he was forgiven. The sun had risen by then and they had to meet Steve for breakfast in a far too short a time, but he didn’t regret a second of it. Judging from the content smile on her lips, neither did she.


End file.
